Chucky Finds a New Partner
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: A girl named Aubrey Barton was stuck in a rut. When Charles has the courage, he finally meets her. She goes over his house for a birthday surprise but instead has to go. Eddie Caputo tells Charles the cops found them! Aubrey goes and finds out Charles was killed. Chucky goes into a Good Guy doll and with the help of Aubrey, he almost possesses Andy Barclay. Plans or horribly wrong.
1. Chapter One

**Hello guys and dolls! Here is another Chucky fanfiction for you :) I own nothing but Aubrey Nicole Barton. I hope you enjoy this one as much as my other ones. This is when Charles Lee Ray was still a human, not a doll...yet. This one is quite different but enjoy ^_^**

_**Beware of Charles Lee Ray**_

Our story begins with a dark-haired girl named Aubrey Barton who lived in a small town called Hackensack, New Jersey. She has a fourteen year old brother named Derek with sandy blonde hair and her mother named Gina whom had blond hair. Their father, John Barton, walked out on them when Derek was born and Aubrey was four. Aubrey is a straight 'A' student in all AP classes and in her high school band. She lived in a wooden house in the woods with a long gravel driveway.

* * *

It was six o'clock and Aubrey remained in her bedroom, typing her summer assignment. Her assignment for AP English was to write seven pages on Urban Legends. She sat in her dark, her only light being the computer screen shining on her face.

"Aubrey!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Aubrey turned her head slightly, not taking her attention to the screen. "What is it?" She continued typing.

"It's time for dinner!"

Aubrey took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Geez.." She inhaled deeply. She exhaled, putting her glasses back on and leaving her room. She pushed back her curtain door, walked down the small hallway, and walking downstairs. "What's for dinner?" She asked walking down.

"Salad!" Her mother replied with a mouthful of food.

Aubrey sat down in her spot across from Gina, her mother. "Because you're on a diet doesn't mean I have to be." She played with the lettuce.

Gina looked up from her bowl. "Aubrey, it's healthier than McDonald's."

"Besides, their salads are more greasier than their burgers." Her brother, Derek, jumped in the conversation.

"Butt out!" Aubrey leaned back in her seat. "McDonald's sounds excellent right now since I haven't eaten all day." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well, that's what you get for being cooped up in your bedroom all day." Her mother remarked. "It's not my fault that you're too lazy to get up and get something."

Aubrey put her elbows on the table, leaning forward. "Mom, are you freakin' kidding me right now? I've been working on my assignment. It's already three weeks before I have to send it to him."

Gina swallowed her bite. "Well that's what you get for procrastinating. It's almost the end of summer and it should have been taken care of a long time ago."

Aubrey blinked at her. "You know what, I"m not even hungry anymore." She got up and ran upstairs.

"Aubrey Nicole!" Her mother called for her again.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Aubrey yelled from her room. She turned on the light and sat at the computer desk again. She was only at four pages, three more to go. "Fuck." She muttered under her breath.

/

Aubrey lifted her head quickly, noticing she drooled on her desk. She looked at the time on her computer that read 2:50am. She let her hair down and tussled it around, brushing it afterwards. She changed into a red long sleeve plaid button down shirt with a white tank top underneath. She put on denim shorts and black converse. She quietly slung her floral backpack over her shoulders, quietly walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, holding a water bottle.

Aubrey moved her bangs out of her face. "None of your business." She whispered angrily, annoyed by his presence.

Derek put the bottle on the table. "If you don't tell me, I'll wake up mom." He chuckled.

Aubrey grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Listen brat, I'm going to get myself something to eat since mom refuses to get us real food."

Derek pushed her back. "Okay, Okay! But you have to get me a double cheese burger." He smirked.

Aubrey sighed. "Fine, Fine! Whatever!" She walked out the door with her keys to her black Honda accent. She waited until she was down the road to turn her metal music all the way up and smoke a cigarette.

"Damn kid." She turned up the music.

Soon, the radio began to beep loudly. "Urgent to anyone who's out on the road! The Lakeshore Strangler has done it again! Homicidal maniac killed three people, ending in a blood bath."

Aubrey flicked her cigarette out the window then rolled up her window. "What is up with this guy?"

"If you see the notorious Charles Lee Ray, report it to the police immediately!" A police man announced over the radio.

Thirty minutes later, Aubrey reached McDonald's in her town. She went inside, ordered her's and Derek's meal, then sat down at a booth. She laid her head down in exhaustion then let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey!" A woman poked her head.

Aubrey lifted her head up, seeing her color guard friend, Lola. "OH, hey!" She smiled slightly.

Lola was the type of girl who's mind was always perverted. Lola was a natural redhead. She had cute freckles on her face and arms. She had the most interesting eyes. Her left eye was blue while her right one was green. She was a girl who could get ANY guy.

Lola sat down with her. "What are you doing here so late?"

Aubrey tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mom made salad, we fought, didn't eat it, fell asleep, hungry, Derek black-mailing me, here I am."

Lola giggled. "Wow, that's funny."

"What are you doing here?"

"Late night with Jared." She sipped on her drink.

"Don't be too late because we have practice early in the morning." Aubrey leaned her head against the wall.

Lola scoffed. "Don't remind me! It's eight to six, right?"

"Bingo." Aubrey clicked her tongue.

"One-oh-Five!" The woman announced at the register.

Aubrey went to get her food then sat back down with Lola. "So, where's your boy at?" Aubrey popped a fry into her mouth.

"He's waiting in the car. He sent me to get the food then be killed." She joked.

Aubrey looked up from her tray. "So, you heard?"

"Duh! Scary, isn't it? Charles is around her somewhere." Lola whispered.

Aubrey took a drink of her sweet tea. "Oh please! Give me a break! He'll be caught, don't worry."

Lola chucked slightly. "I hope so. I don't want to be found dead with a slit throat, bleeding like a stuck pig. I gotta go, food's here. By the way, Happy early birthday."

Aubrey said nothing but watched Lola leave. Maybe Lola was right for the first time. Aubrey certainly didn't want to be gagged and killed. Who knows who will be the next victim on this guy's shit list?!


	2. Chapter Two

**_Love at First Sight_**

Aubrey walked through the door quietly in the dark. She sat Derek's meal on the table then turned around to see her mother staring at her.

"You broke my rule, Aubrey Nicole." Her mother turned on the kitchen light.

Aubrey sighed. "So? I'm back, okay?" She sat her backpack on the table.

Gina rolled her eyes. "You weren't suppose to be out after midnight anyway." She crossed her arms.

Aubrey sat in one of the chairs. "I was hungry."

"You should have eaten my salad I made."

"Salad is disgusting! Mom, I'm not on a diet and neither is Derek. We are tried of eating what you always want to eat."

"Well, sorry about your luck, kid."

Aubrey stood up. "I'm seveteen! A day away from being eighteen! I think I decide what I can eat or what I can't! Stop treating me like a child!"

"I'll treat you like a adult when you start acting like one. You sneak out all the time like a rebellious teenager."

"What are you afraid of? Is it because of Dad you don't trust me?"

"NO!" Gina held back tears. "I trust you."

"No you don't! You trust Derek all the time! You let him go out with his latest one night stands all the time!"

"Don't talk about your brother like that!"

"It's true! Answer my question! Because Dad walked out on us, you think I will one day, don't you?"

Gina shook her head. "No! I'm just worried about your well-being!"

Aubrey walked angrily passed her. "I'm tired of hearing excuses, Mom."

Gina wiped her tears, turned out the lights, then went to bed.

* * *

Morning came and Aubrey had to go to summer band camp. She changed into colorful shorts with a white t-shirt. She laced up her red converse, grabbed her backpack, then walked out the door. Aubrey didn't feel one ounce of sadness for what she said to her mom last night. Ever since Aubrey was able to take care of herself, Gina has been tough on her.

/

On the football field, Aubrey stretched and did drop spins with her purple flag. Purple, being the color of Hackensack High School.

Lola spun her flag next to her. "So, how was the rest of your night?"

Aubrey tossed her flag then caught it. "I'd rather not talk about it. I brought up Daddy into the mix."

Lola gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh yea. Let's just say, it didn't end well."

"Did she ground you?"

Aubrey laughed. "Heck no. I'm not a ten year old boy."

Lola tossed her flag then caught it too. "Well, sorry about everything. At least we get to spend ten hours together." Lola wrapped her arms around her.

Aubrey dropped her flag, laughing. "Oh yay." She said sarcastically.

At ten when they took a break, Lola talked to her again.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend! How come you never told me?" Lola nudged her elbow.

Aubrey looked at her with confusion. "Because I don't...?"

Lola pointed to the fencing, close to the pressbox. A man with long, shabby brown hair stared at her from the other side of the fence. "He's been staring at you for two hours."

Aubrey looked up at him with Lola. "I've never seen him before. You think he's stalking me?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't judge a book by its cover. Go talk to him."

Aubrey shook her head. "Are you crazy? What if he's a psycho killer?!"

Lola giggled. "He looks nice."

"Then why don't YOU go talk to him." Aubrey took a drink of water.

Lola scoffed. "I have a boyfriend."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Watch it, Barton."

Aubrey laughed. "I'm kidding. Sure, I'll go say hi to him."

Aubrey reached the top of the bleachers then walked to the fence, where he stood on the other side. "My friend down there said you've been looking at me. I've dealt with stalkers before. Just FYI."

The gave her a smile. "Hi to you too. I was just admiring how beautiful you were."

Aubrey smiled softly. "Thanks, but, I have a boyfriend." She lied.

The man chuckled. "The old 'I have a boyfriend' bit, huh?"

Aubrey crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know your name." His hair draped over his face.

Aubrey stood closely to the fence. "Aubrey. But, you can call me Bre."

"The name's Charles. But, you can call me Chucky." He met her blueish eyes.

Aubrey giggled. "I actually like that name. Chucky."

"Okay, back to practice!" Her band director Mr. Marshall called.

Aubrey turned to the field then back to Chucky. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Stay safe. The Lakeshore Strangler is out there somewhere." He left her.

Aubrey nodded. "Yea, you too." She ran down the big hill then back to practice.

"So..?" Lola stood in her spot. "How did it go?"

Aubrey picked up her flag. "He was sweet. He told me I was beautiful."

Lola gasped. "How old is he?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Maybe in his mid-thirties?"

Lola laughed. "Your mom would literally kill you if she found out you were dating someone old enough to be your dad."

"Shut up." Aubrey tried hiding her laugh but simply couldn't.

"Hey, want to get ice cream after this? I"ll buy!" Lola played with her flag.

Aubrey nodded. "Sure. But get me back before midnight or Gina will throw me in the gas chamber."

Lola chuckled. "Maybe you can invite your stalker."

"I didn't get his number." Aubrey tossed her flag.

"Oh, so you gave him your number?"

"No."

Lola frowned. "Why not?"

Aubrey turned around. "May I remind you that he's a complete stranger?"

"This your fist crush! We aren't going to count Trevor." Lola spun her flag again.

Aubrey was forced to be reminded of Trevor, her boyfriend of two years who dump her for a whore so to speak.

"I guess you're right." Aubrey pushed her hair to one side.

"Just don't tell your mom and Derek." Lola pushed back her red hair.

Aubrey sighed. "His voice was very seductive."

"Aubrey Barton! Why are you talking?" Mr. Marshall asked through the microphone.

Aubrey jumped. "Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"Spare me the excuse. Run a lap."

Aubrey put her flag on the side line then ran halfway before she noticed Chucky was staring at her again. "Really?" She said under her breath.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Tearful Hours_**

After band practice, Aubrey went to her car with Lola.

"What did he look like?" Lola shoved her playfully.

Aubrey moved her raven black hair out of her face. "He had brown hair, kinda long for a guy, but it works for him."

"What else?"

Aubrey stared at the ground. "He had blue eyes too. His name is Chucky."

"Chucky? As in, a nickname for Charles?" Lola stopped her.

"Yea, why are you so surprised by that name?" Aubrey continued walking.

"Bre, is this Charles Lee Ray?!"

Aubrey laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. One, there is more than one person named Charles. Two, if he was the Lakeshore Strangler, he was would killed me behind a dumpster. But, he didn't, so, calm down."

Lola sighed. "Just be careful. My pedophile senses are tingling."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "He's not that type of person! He was gentle."

Aubrey and Lola stopped when they saw her car. Inside, a bouquet of flowers sat in the driver seat.

"It's Chucky!" Lola sat in the passenger seat.

Aubrey picked up the flowers, sat down, then stared at them. "He was in my car?"

Lola shrugged. "Who cares? I wish Jared would do the same for me!" She laughed, kicking her feet onto the dash board.

Aubrey laid them in the backseat then drove the the Lakeshore Ice Cream Cafe.

/

Aubrey sat down with her sundae while Lola had a banana split.

Lola laughed. "I bet you want his banana."

Aubrey nearly spit vanilla ice cream at her. "Lola! Quit being...you..."

Lola scooped strawberry drizzle and vanilla ice cream into her mouth. "It's true. Admit it, smart girl."

Aubrey stared blankly at her. "You think sex is all I talk and think about, don't you? I DO have a life you know."

Lola busted out laughing. "A life? All you do is all work and no play which makes Bre a dull girl."

"'The Shining'? Really? That's what direction you went in?" Aubrey swallowed a bite of the creamy dessert.

"Heck yea! Anyway, I think it's adorable he has a crush on you." Lola tucked her red hair behind her ears.

Aubrey shrugged. "How long has he been there staring at me? How did he know about me in the first place?"

"You're in color guard. NO one is going to not look at you, gorgeous." Lola mushed up the banana into her ice cream.

Aubrey swallowed a bite. "I guess you're right. I do have a tiny crush on him. He did have a pretty face."

Lola sipped on her water. "Let him take you out for your birthday tomorrow."

Aubrey shook her head. "No way! Mom would want me to stay with her anyway. Derek has a gift for me."

Lola finished her dessert. "What is it?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Aubrey finished her dessert.

Lola shrugged. "Just asking."

Aubrey and Lola walked to her car. "Want a cigarette?" Aubrey offered.

Lola shook her head. "No way! Bre, I thought you were suppose to quit."

Aubrey lite up her cigarette. "I was suppose to but I'm totally stressed." She exhaled smoke.

Lola turned the air condition on to full blast. "It's hot!" She leaned her head against the window.

"Yea, Yea." Aubrey drove out of the Cafe's parking and went to drive Lola home.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lola waved to her. "Maybe Chucky will meet us there."

Aubrey waved then flipped her off. "Bite me." She laughed.

Lola flipped her off with both hands. "See ya, bitch."

Aubrey went out of her driveway and on her way back home where things would take a turn for the worse.

/

_8:30pm_

Aubrey threw her keys on the table then walked in the living room to find her father and brother sitting on the couch. Aubrey almost never sees her father but she couldn't stand him.

Aubrey gasped. "What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"Bre, calm down." Her brother stood between John and her.

"Why is this fuck face here?! Where's mom?!" Aubrey gave John a death stare.

"AUBREY!" Derek yelled.

"What?" Aubrey looked into his eyes.

"Mom committed suicide." Derek whispered.

Aubrey's eyes were soon tear-filled. "What?!"

John stood beside Derek. "We all didn't see this coming."

"You stay the fuck out of this." Aubrey pointed at him.

Derek held her back. "Aubrey, we had no choice BUT to call him. The court thought it would be better to live with dad other than a foster home."

"I'd rather be in a foster home." Aubrey remarked.

John let out a sigh. "Aubrey, I understand why you are upset with me."

"You're damn right! You left us with mom for years just so you can screw around with younger women! How dare you show your face around here?"

"But..." John ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm here now, aren't I? I want to take you two in. Leave this place with Derek and I."

"No! I want to stay here! I'm not leaving Hackensack!" Aubrey protested. "Can't we stay here?"

Derek looked at John. "It wouldn't be a bad idea. You can move your things into here and you can bring Jennifer along."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Who's Jennifer?!"

"My fiance." John spat it out like poison.

Aubrey shook her head. "Lose the tramp and maybe we'll talk." She began to walk out.

"Dammit Aubrey! Why can't you just get over the fact that I'm your new caretaker?" John pushed up his glasses.

Aubrey spun around. "Because I hate you! Is mom out of here?"

Derek nodded. "This morning she was taken out of the house."

Aubrey looked at her phone. "No one called me?"

"We didn't want you to worry, pumpkin." John explained.

Aubrey sighed. "You know what? You and Jennifer can move in. But if I get pissed off by ANYONE, I'm moving in with Lola. Got it?"

"Yea." Derek and John said at once.

Aubrey ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed with tears in her eyes. "How could you leave me with these idiots, mom?"

Soon, Aubrey's phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Aubrey wiped her tears away.

"Guess who." The familiar voice chuckled.

Aubrey sat up. "Oh, Charles. Did Lola give you my number?"

"Yea, I needed to hear your voice."

Aubrey chuckled slightly. "Now's not the best time to talk to me."

"Why is that?" Charles asked.

"I just found out my mother had, uh, committed suicide this morning after I left for practice." Aubrey put her hair into a messy bun.

Charles sighed. "I'm very sorry."

Aubrey sat at the computer desk. "It's not your fault. She used to be depressed after my dad left but I guess it came back when I mentioned him after our fight yesterday."

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to, just call me back. Are you practicing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea, but this time it's eight to four. Plus, it's kinda my birthday tomorrow."

"Well, Happy Birthday! Eighteen, huh?"

Aubrey giggled. "That's right. What are you going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Probably nothing. Want to come over for dinner?"

Aubrey nodded. "I would love to. What's your address?"

Charles told her his address then let out a heavy sigh.

"Everything okay?" She pushed up her glasses.

"I just keep thinking about you, that's all."

Aubrey chuckled slightly. "Am I THAT important to you?"

Charles nodded. "Yea, you really are. Did you hear about what the Lakeshore Strangler today?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I haven't, sorry. What did that bastard do now?"

"A lot." He simply replied.

Aubrey began to type on her computer. "This stupid English paper is making me angry." She laughed.

"Wish I could write it for you."

Aubrey's stomach was in knots. She was actually in love with this guy, this admirer.

"Thanks, but I think I'm almost done. It's about Urban Legends. You know, Bloody Mary, Jeff the Killer, just some weird stuff."

"My kind of story. You like scary movies?"

Aubrey shrugged. "They're okay. I need someone brave enough to keep me from running away."

Charles chuckled. "I think I can do that job. Do you like spaghetti?"

Aubrey gasped. "I LOVE spaghetti."

Charles laughed. "GREAT! I'll take you to my house after practice."

Aubrey tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'll where something pretty." She hung up. "I need a smoke." She walked down the hallway upstairs and out onto a small wooden balcony. The woods and brush were as far as the eye could see. She lite a cigarette then smiled at the night sky.

"God, his voice is so sexy." She laughed.

A knock scared her. She turned around to see her father coming outside. "I didn't know you smoked."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you know."

"No, you don't understand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Marlboro cigarettes.

Aubrey chuckled. "You sly son of a bitch." She inhaled then exhaled.

John lite up a cigarette. "Can we talk?"

Aubrey blew smoke into the air. "About what? There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there's a lot to be talk about. I'm sorry I walked out on you and Derek-"

"And Mom." She added.

"I was going to say that, Aubrey. Anyway, I want to you know that I love you. I always loved you even though we never talk." John inhaled.

Aubrey looked at him. "Really? Then why did you leave?"

"I was young and stupid, Bre. I freaked out when I heard Derek was on the way. I put up with your mother until I couldn't anymore. I wasn't a good father and I'm sorry."

Aubrey leaned her hands on the balcony railing. "Sorry isn't going to mend a broken heart."

John laid his hand over her's. "Aubrey, I'm really going to try this time. Please let me be a father."

Aubrey looked at her dad. "It will take a while but I think I can let you try."

John embraced his daughter and for the first time, Aubrey didn't want to punch him in the face. Instead, she hugged him back.

"Aww!" Derek swooned through the screen door.

Aubrey and John looked at him. "Go away, twerp! You're ruining this moment!"

Derek flipped her off then walked away from the screen.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I swear.." She walked back inside.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Birthday Surprise_**

Morning came and Aubrey was tempted to skip practice; call in sick. Today was her birthday and she really didn't want to be a sweating mess when Charles takes her to his house for dinner.

Aubrey called her band director, told him the truth about her being out. She told him her mother had committed suicide and he excused her for a few days. She then called Charles, telling him she wouldn't be at practice.

"Chucky, it's Aubrey. I won't be at practice today because of my mother's death. So, you can pick me up today at my house. I'll run out then we can go." She hung up.

Derek walked into her room. "Happy Birthday, Brat!"

Aubrey turned around to see Derek holding a box with wrapping on it. "What did you get me?"

Derek sat the present on the bed. "It's a surprise, duh!"

Aubrey shoved him playfully and sat on the bed. She ripped the wrapping off then stared at the present blankly. "Derek, what the hell is this?"

"It's a Good Guy doll! I saw it at the toy store and I thought it would be cool." Derek shrugged.

Aubrey took the doll out of the Play Pals box then held it up to her face. "It's kinda creepy."

"Hi, I'm Terry! And I'll be your friend 'til the end! Hid-e ho! Haha!" The doll recited.

Aubrey put the doll up to her window and made it stand, scaring anyone who drive to the house.

"Thanks Derek." She hugged him.

"No problem. Maybe it will help you cope with Mom's death..." He mumbled.

Aubrey nodded. "It will. Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs making us breakfast. I'm glad you two made up." Derek admitted.

Aubrey sighed. "Yea, whatever." She walked downstairs with Derek trailing behind her.

"Hey kids! Hungry for some bacon?" He laid the bacon stripes on a paper towel.

Aubrey sat down. "I'm STARVING!" She put her hand on her stomach.

Derek sat next to her. "So, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Aubrey sat quite for a minute. She didn't want to tell John and Derek she was going to someone else's house for dinner.

"I'm going to hang out with Lola. She's taking me to the Olive Garden." She lied, although didn't sound like a bad idea.

John sat this cup of coffee down then took a seat. "You're not going to spend it with your family?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I will come home tonight, don't worry! But, you can have a cake here ready for me."

John looked at Derek. "I think we can think of something." He smiled at Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled back. "Awesome!" She took a bite of bacon.

* * *

The clock read 6pm when Aubrey got finished curling her hair. She rummaged through her closet and sat out her outfit to impress Charles. She wore a bow cage skater dress. The bow was rather large and the color was a bright teal. She lifted up her bed to find a box. Inside, there were black 6in Gladiator Booties with black ribbons at the top. She sprayed Coconut Fruit Spray on her wrists and behind her ears.

Derek walked into her room. "You're wearing THAT to go to Olive Garden with Lola?"

Aubrey finished applying liquid eyeliner. "Yea, so? I'm eighteen not fifteen."

Derek sat next to her. "Okay, where are you REALLY going?"

Aubrey looked around then at Derek. "Promise you won't tell John?"

Derek shrugged. "Sure."

"No, I mean it. You stick to the BS story I told you two." Aubrey grabbed Derek's shoulders.

Derek shook her off. "Ok, fine! Where are you actually going?"

Aubrey took a deep breath. "There's this guy, who, is madly in love with me. And, weirdly, I feel the same way. I love Chucky."

Derek nodded. "Okay..."

"He's picking me up and taking me to his house to make me a spaghetti dinner."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know but if I were to guess, probably young thirties." Aubrey nodded in approval.

Derek laughed. "Wow! Wait 'til Dad hears this!"

Aubrey pounced on Derek then managed to sit on him. "I'm not getting up until you promise you won't tell John!"

Derek was a scrawny boy with no muscles so he had to agree. "Okay, Godzilla! You're squeezing my insides out!"

Aubrey stood to her feet then helped Derek up. "It had to be done."

Derek rubbed his neck. "You're a bitch."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks, bro!"

Soon, a honk came from outside her window.

"He's here!" Aubrey quickly put red lipstick on and ran out the front door. She jointed Charles in his small, black car.

"You look lovely tonight." He stroked her cheek.

Aubrey held his hand. "Thank you. I like the suit. Hey, you don't mind if I smoke, right?"

Charles backed out of her driveway and onto the road. "Not at all."

Aubrey rolled down the window and lite her cigarette. "Thanks." She smiled at him, trying to keep her hair back.

Charles smirked. "You should try this. Open the glove box."

Aubrey opened the compartment and a bag of weed fell onto her lap. "I didn't know you did stuff like this."

He nodded. "Oh yea! You should try some sometime."

Aubrey put the weed back into the glove box. "I don't think so, Chucky." She took a hit.

Chucky nodded. "That's fine. Hope you're not upset with me."

Aubrey put her hand on his lap. "I'm not upset with you. I don't care what you do as long as you don't get caught with it."

Chucky looked at Aubrey's smiling face. "I love you."

Aubrey took her hand away then giggled. "I-I love you too."

/

_9:15pm_

Aubrey and Chucky walked into his old apartment building. On the walls were paintings of people, mystic moons and spells on the walls. Hanging on the walls, were shelves that held voodoo dolls. In red paint, the wall said: "OH THANK YOU MIGHTY DAMBALLA FOR LIFE AFTER DEATH"

"I didn't know you were a painter." Aubrey smiled at him.

Chucky lite a few candles. "Yea, I paint sometimes. You like it?"

Aubrey held his hand. "I love it." She looked around. "But, what's that saying on the wall? Who's Damballa?"

"I have a present for you." He tried swaying her away from the questions.

Aubrey sat her purse down. "You do?"

Charles went into his bedroom and came back with a small box. "I think you'll like it." He held her hand out and sat it on the palm of her hand.

Aubrey carefully opened the box. Her face lite up when she saw what was inside. She took it out and held it in front of her face.

"It's a treble clef necklace. I love it." She lifted up her hair and turned her back to him. "Could you put it on for me?"

Charles nodded and took the necklace. He sealed the clasps and he turned her around. "You look so beautiful with that necklace around your pretty neck."

Aubrey looked down at her chest then back to Chucky. "It's perfect. But, I have nothing to give you."

Charles shook his head. "No, you've given me everything."

Aubrey slowly smiled at him. "No ones ever said that to me before."

Charles grabbed Aubrey's hand. "You like to dance?"

Aubrey nodded. "I love dancing."

Charles turned on a radio next to the couch then walked back to Aubrey with an outstretched arm. "Would...you like to dance with me?"

Aubrey nodded. "I would like that."

Softly, Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee played from the small radio.

Charles put his left hand on her waist and clasped her left hand. Aubrey put her right hand on his left shoulder and took Charles' right hand.

_"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain...away."_

Aubrey rested her head on his chest while they gently glided through the room.

Charles kissed the top of her head. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Aubrey nodded. "You can tell me anything."

"First, tell me something about you."

Aubrey chuckled. "Fair enough. Well, I've actually never had an actual relationship before. I had a boyfriend named Trevor but it didn't end well between us. Ever since then, I've had trust issues."

Charles sighed. "I'm sorry."

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be sorry for my screwed up life. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I practice voodoo." He confessed.

Aubrey looked around. "I can tell. But, I don't care. I still love you."

He nodded. "I know. I'm actually just rambling because I'm afraid to tell you my secret."

Aubrey looked at him. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll still love you."

Charles smiled then put both hands on her waist.

Aubrey put her hands on his shoulders.

Charles stopped dancing then looked into her eyes. "I'm the Lakeshore Strangler. I'm Charles Lee Ray."


	5. Chapter FIve

_**Doll Sized Love**_

Aubrey looked at him. "Haha, nice one."

Charles grabbed each of Aubrey's hands. "Aubrey, I'm serious. I'm Charles Lee Ray. My partner is Eddie Caputo."

Soon, a man opened the door without knocking. "Hey, Charles, we gotta go."

Aubrey and Charles looked at the door.

Eddie began to laugh. "Charles, what the hell is this?"

Aubrey let Charles go. "Oh, I, I think I should go."

Charles shook his head. "No, don't." He looked at Eddie. "What do you mean we have to go?"

"The police caught up to us! They found out where you live!" Eddie looked behind him.

Aubrey stared at Charles. "I have to go too!" Aubrey began to walk toward the door.

Eddie stopped her. "Are we going to kill her too?"

Charles took Aubrey's hand and pulled her close to him. "We're not killing her, dammit! Aubrey, I'll visit you when I get a chance."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay. Please, be careful." She kissed his cheek then ran out the door.

Charles grabbed a gun from underneath his couch and loaded bullets into the chamber. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Aubrey ran through the door of her house. She looked at the kitchen clock that read 11:45pm.

John turned on the kitchen light. "Happy Birthday!" Derek and John said together.

Aubrey's skin was as pale as a ghost. "Oh, thank you."

John sat her cake down on the table. "Bre, is everything okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes...no...I don't know." She sat at the table.

Derek sat next to her. "The cake is chocolate with purple icing..your favorite."

Aubrey looked at Derek. "Purple? You think purple is my favorite color? Purple is our school color."

Derek shrugged. "So?"

Aubrey began to walk up the stairs. "I'll have some tomorrow. I need to go to bed."

John looked at Derek then to Aubrey. "Do we need to talk?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes then turned around. "No, John! Just leave me alone right now!"

Aubrey took her heels off then quickly took a shower. She changed into long pajama pants and a T-shirt. She threw herself on her dark blue bed and cried. "Oh, Charles." She dug her face into her pillow.

/

"Aubrey! Aubrey, wake up!" John shook her.

Aubrey quickly sat up. "W-What? What is it?"

John shoved the newspaper in her face. "They caught the Lakeshore Strangler! He was gunned down at the Toy Store!"

Aubrey's eyes filled with tears again. "Why did you show me this?!" She buried her face in her pillow again.

Soon, a knock came from the door.

John quickly ran downstairs and answered it. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Aubrey listened in on their conversation.

"We're looking for Aubrey Barton. I understand that she lives here?" A male voice was heard from downstairs.

"Aubrey!" John yelled upstairs.

Aubrey quickly cleared the mascara dried on her face from crying. She walked down the steps and looked at the police officer. "I'm Aubrey."

"I'm Officer Norris and this is partner Officer Hindell. Can we speak to you beside the car?" He asked.

Aubrey nodded then followed them to the car. "Why are you here? If you're here to talk about my mother, I really don't-"

"We're not here to talk about your mother, Miss Barton." Officer Norris interrupted her. "We found this at Charles Lee Ray's place." He took her purse from his partner. "Do you have any idea why?"

Aubrey crossed her arms and leaned against the cop car. "Actually, I do. Let me explain the whole thing. I was at band practice one day and I noticed he was staring at me. I introduced myself and he told me I was beautiful and really admired me. After my Mom..passed... He wanted to make me happy. I accepted his invitation to his house and we slow danced."

"Did you have any idea he was the Lakeshore Strangler?!" He asked.

"Of course not! I mean...not long after he gave me this gift." She held up her treble clef necklace. "After he told me his secret, his partner, Eddie something-"

"Eddie Caputo?" Officer Hindell reminded her.

"Yea, and, he said they had to go because the cops found out where he lived. I cheesed it out of there and I must have left my purse." Aubrey took it from his hands.

Officer Norris nodded. "Thanks for sharing that story. Well, let me tell you the good news. We aren't going to arrest you for anything. But he could have killed you."

Aubrey shook her head, smiling. "He wouldn't do a thing like that to me. He's my knight in shining armor."

"Miss Barton, he's killed dozens of people. He's a monster." Officer Norris frowned.

Aubrey clutched her necklace. "I know, but, he had a soft spot for me. He wouldn't have killed me. Eddie though, he was tempted to."

"Do you know where Eddie Caputo lives?" Norris asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "Nah, I knew the guy for a minute."

Norris nodded. "Okay, we'll let you get on with your day. Thank you for your time."

Aubrey walked back into her house where John and Derek sat at the table. "What did the police want?" John asked.

Aubrey tucked her hair behind her ears. "They found my purse at Charles Ray's house."

"What was it doing there?" Derek asked, even though he already knew.

Aubrey sighed. "When I said I went out Lola, I actually went to his house."

John looked at her. "What? You had relations with this animal?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yea, but he was different! But, I guess it stopped so you can't be mad at me now."

John shook his head. "Aubrey, he could have lead you on and killed you."

Aubrey ran her fingers through her hair. "So I've heard. I'm going back to bed." She slowly walked upstairs and into her room. "Terry, could you comfort me with you bright voice?" She cuddled the doll.

_"She told me the doll's actual name!" It thought._

"Hi, I'm Terry and I'm your friend 'til the end. Hid-e ho!" He said followed by a laugh.

Aubrey giggled. "You remind me of Lola. She has freckles and that color hair too."

"I liked to be hugged." Terry recited.

Aubrey laughed. "Okay, I'll play along." She embraced him.

_"She smells SO good!" It thought. "Her hair smells like strawberries..."_

Aubrey stared at his adorable face. "Can I tell you a secret, dolly?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything." He chuckled.

Aubrey pushed up her glasses. "I had a huge crush on this guy. He was a notorious killer named Charles Lee Ray." She sighed. "But Officer Norris killed him and I hate him for that. I didn't even do anything serious with him, ya know? I wish I did.." She hung her head.

"Hey, wanna play?" The doll asked.

Aubrey lifted her head. "Not really." She sat him on the bed while she changed into some black shorts.

The doll turned his head. _"Damn..." _It thought.

Aubrey rummaged through the wardrobe to find her purple Hackensack High School shirt. She put her hair in a bun then inserted a clip in her hair.

"Aubrey..." Charles voice came from behind.

Aubrey quickly stood up, looking around her room. "Charles? I mean, Chucky?" But no answer. "Chucky, please. Are you here in spirit?"

"Kinda..." Charles responded.

Aubrey turned around and stared at her doll. "Chucky...?"

The doll then stood up. "Aubrey."

Aubrey sat on her bed and kissed Chucky on the forehead. "How did you get into Terry, my doll?"

"Actually, this is a different doll from the toy store. Terry was thrown over the balcony and into the woods." Chucky sat on her lap.

Aubrey smiled. "How did you put your soul into this doll?"

"You know the Damballa thing on my wall? It was from my voodoo studies by a guy named John."

"Oh." Aubrey played with his hair.

"Which reminds me, I have to get out of this body. Can you take me to downtown? John lives there. He'll know how to get me out of this body."

"Great!" Aubrey smiled. "Wait, you watched me undress?" She held him to to her face.

"Uh..no?" He was obviously lying.

"Yea, okay!" She giggled.

She held Chucky in her arms as she slipped on her black converse by the door.

"Where are you going now? And why do you have a doll?" John asked.

"Dad, I'm taking this Good Guy doll downtown so I can sell it." She grabbed her keys and backpack.

"Didn't Derek get you that? Why would you do that to your brother?" He pushed his glasses up.

"Just don't tell him." She grabbed a chocolate cupcake before leaving. "Sorry this is unattractive but I'm starving." She took a huge bite out of it.

"I don't care, Aubrey. Why do girls always say that shit?" Chucky looked up at her.

Aubrey licked the purple icing from her lips. "It's just a heads up. Making sure you won't think I'm disgusting." She sat Chucky in the passenger seat.

"I'd never think you're disgusting. You're so pretty." He smiled.

Aubrey backed out of the driveway and onto the main roads. "Aww, thanks Charles."

"Hey, anytime Princess." He looked out the window.

"First, I need to stop and get something to drink." She turned right. "There's a small convenient store. They have the BEST hot chocolate."

Chucky looked up at Aubrey. "Ya know, I make the best hot chocolate."

Aubrey laughed. "What? You? Charles Lee Ray? The Lakeshore Strangler makes the best hot coco?"

"Hell yea!" He laughed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Visit to an Old Friend**

Aubrey parked in front of the small store. "I'll be back." She walked inside the store and picked out her favorite drink, Pumpkin Spice Latte. She grabbed a few snacks and stood behind a woman with a son.

The little boy looked at her. "Hi." She smiled. The boy wore an outfit that looked like Chucky's. He had a brown bowl haircut with big brown eyes.

Aubrey smiled at him. "Hi little guy. I love your outfit. Good Guys, right?"

He nodded. "I really want one." He grinned.

His mother turned around with a grin. "Maybe you can get one for your birthday."

Aubrey giggled. "You are such a cutie. How old are you?" She crouched down.

"Six."

"My name is Aubrey. What's your's?" She laid the snacks on the floor then stuck out her hand.

"Andy." He shook her hand.

Aubrey took the snacks and stood up.

"Next." The man behind the register called.

Andy's mother put her things on the counter. She searched through her purse and pulled out a ten.

"Twelve dollars and thirty cents." He read from the screen.

The mother looked at Andy. "Honey, you have to put your candy back."

Aubrey put her things on the counter next to theirs. "I'll pay for it all." She slid her credit card.

The woman shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't let you do that."

"It's really not a problem." She turned around and pinched Andy's cheeks softly. "Anything for this cutie."

Aubrey took the plastic bag and dug out their items. "Here you go." She gave the chocolate bar to Andy and the other things to his mother.

"I'm Karen. Karen Barclay." She shook her hand. "That was really nice of you. See, I only work at a department store so, the pay doesn't come easy."

Aubrey shook her head. "It's perfectly fine. Nice to meet you two." She smiled brightly.

"Hey! A Good Guy doll!" Andy pressed his face against the window.

"Andy!" Karen took Andy away from the car.

Aubrey laughed. "It's fine, really."

Aubrey got into her car, throwing the snacks on the floorboard.

"What the hell was that about?" Chucky looked up at her.

"The little boy is Andy and his mother is Karen. She was two dollars short so I just paid for everything." Aubrey pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road again.

"So, this John guy, what does he look like?" Aubrey took a sip of the latte.

"He's a black man with a criminal background. Not as much as mine, but, he taught me everything I know. He's the only one that I can trust to tell me the answer." He leaned the chair back.

Aubrey lite up another cigarette then rolled the window down. "Are you going to be stuck in that body forever?"

He shrugged. "Hope not! This sucks!"

Aubrey smiled at him. "At least you're not dead."

He smirked at her. "Yea, I guess you're right."

_Downtown_

Aubrey slowly drove through the neighborhoods. "Are you sure it's down here?"

He nodded. "Of course! Wait, there!" Chucky pointed.

Aubrey parked in front of a tall brown building. She tucked Chucky under her arm and walked up a flight of stairs.

"Take a left." He mumbled.

Aubrey took a left and stood in front of the doorway. "What should I say?" She put Chucky on the ground.

Chucky climbed onto the fire escape. "Just distract him long enough for me to make an appearance."

Aubrey took her black hair out of the clip and stuck it in her backpack. She ruffled her hair until it sat perfectly on her shoulders. She pushed up her glasses then knocked gingerly on his door.

A man with brown ceremonial clothing and a skull necklace peeked through a opening in the door. "Hello? Who are you?"

Aubrey tucked her hair behind her ears. "Oh, um," She walked closer to the door. "I'm looking for a John. My name is Aubrey and I seek voodoo practicing."

The man opened the door. "Come in."

Aubrey quickly rushed through the door. "I understand that you taught Charles Lee Ray?"

John shut the door. "Who told you that?" He lite some candles.

"He told me that you taught him. I had to see if he was telling the truth." She stood by the kitchen opening. "We were friends."

He nodded. "I did, my dear. Can I get you some tea?"

Aubrey followed him to the kitchen. "Sounds great, thanks." She leaned against the counter.

John put two tea cups on two saucers with a tea bag in each cup.

"Hello John!" Chucky's voice came from somewhere.

John and Aubrey looked in the living room.

"Over here!" Chucky said again.

John and Aubrey turned around to see Chucky standing the counter next to Aubrey.

"HII!" Chucky waved.

John dropped the tea cups in shock.

"It's me! Chucky! What do ya think?" He smiled. "Did it work?"

Aubrey leaned up against the fridge, holding her smile back.

John nodded his head.

"Ya know," Chucky sat down. "When I came here learning all that stuff about how to beat death, I thought maybe you were pulling my chain. But not now, uh-uh, not now. Only one question."

"What..?" John was scared to ask.

"Will I ever be human again?"

"The more time you spend in that body, the more human you become." John gulped.

Chucky stood up. "You mean I have to live the rest of my life in this body?"

John nodded again, speechless.

"No FUKIN' WAY! You got me into this, you can get me out!" Chucky became outraged.

"I can't do that, Chucky."

"Why not?" Chucky shrugged.

"Because...you're an abomination! An outrage against NATURE! You perverted EVERYTHING I've taught you and used it for EVIL! And you HAVE to be stopped!" He grabbed Aubrey's wrist and dragged her along as he walked to the phone.

"Let go of me!" Aubrey tried pulling away.

"Ya know, I thought something like this would happen. That's why I prepared for it." Chucky held a doll.

"What are you talking about?" John held a telephone to his ear.

"You're own personal mojo, Doc." He held a small doll that resembled John.

Aubrey yanked away from his grip and stood in the corner.

John put down the phone and walked towards Chucky. "Give me that!"

"SURE! How do ya want it? Broken leg?" Chucky bent back the doll's right leg.

Which seem to affect John in a violent way. His right leg actually broke and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Shouldn't tell your customers where you hide things like this, John." He walked toward John. "Gets you in trouble EVERY time. Now how do I get out of this body?" Chucky asked again.

John shook his head. "I..I won't tell you." He trembled.

"YEA?!" Chucky bent the doll's left arm back, breaking the actual John's arm. "Tell me or die, John!" He brought out his red knife and aimed it at the doll. "You're choice!"

"N..NO!" He held his arm. "I'll...I'll tell you!" He cried in pain. "You have to transfer your soul out of the doll into the first human you revealed your turn self to!"

"You mean the first person I let in on the fact that I was really alive?!" Chucky smirked.

John nodded.

Chucky laughed hysterically. "Well John, it's been fun! But I gotta go. And YOU have a date with death!" He began to walk away. He turned around and stab the doll in the heart, making John bleed uncontrollably.

"So long, John!" He threw the doll aside. "Come on, babe." He beckoned Aubrey.

Aubrey stepped over John and picked up Chucky. She walked out the door and rushed down the stairs. "The first person? Does that mean me?"

He shook his head. "No, but I have a clue who is PERFECT."

Aubrey sat in the car and put Chucky in the passenger seat. "Who?"

"That kid...Andy Barclay." He smirked.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Operation Barclay**

Aubrey blinked at him. "Wait, what? You can't do that to a little kid!"

"Aubrey, you have to help me! You heard John! If I don't get out of this body soon, I'll be stuck like this forever!" Chucky frowned.

"Isn't that Eddie?" She pointed out Chucky's window.

Chucky pressed his face against the window. "That bastard! He was my ride to escape but he ditched me! I want to get back at him!"

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, this one I agree with."

Chucky smirked. "Follow him."

Aubrey did what he said and drove behind him until he stopped at his house. It was an old and abandoned house that could be home to dozens of rats and roaches. Aubrey parked behind the piles of garbage.

"What's the plan?" Aubrey sipped on the latte.

Chucky took out the red knife from his overalls. "Better stay put, toots. It'll end in a big bang." He climbed out of the car.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" His door closed in her face. "Chucky!" She sat in the passenger seat.

_"I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you!" _Her cellphone rang.

Aubrey fished through her bag to find her phone. "Lola, what's up?"

"Hey Barton! So, how long will you be gone?"

Aubrey sighed. "Mr. Marshall told me to take the rest of the week off."

Lola sighed in relief. "Good. Hey, did you know the Lakeshore Strangler was gunned down last night?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yea, everyone keeps reminding me."

Lola laughed. "Anyway, I haven't seen Chucky in a few days! Do you know where he went?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I have NO idea."

"Really? Mkay. Well, I have to get back to practice. Be careful."

"Yea, okay. Have fun." Bre hung up.

Aubrey turned on the radio and opened a small bag of Doritos. "What the hell is taking so long?"

Chucky ran back inside the car. "GO! GO! GO!"

Aubrey wiped her hands under the seat. "Why?" She started the car.

Soon, the house exploded and house parts flew left and right; almost hitting Aubrey's car.

Aubrey yelped. "Shit!" She put the car in reverse then drove out of sight.

Chucky cackled. "If that doesn't kill the bastard, I don't know what will!"

Aubrey smiled but fear was behind it. "Y-Yea."

"You okay? You looked spooked." He laughed.

Aubrey giggled shortly. "I'm fine...I think."

"Now about the kid..."

Aubrey sighed. "But, you'll be six."

He shrugged. "So?"

Aubrey's heart crushed. Chucky probably didn't really want a settle down relationship she dreamed about. Sure they loved each other but maybe Chucky was going to dump her eventually.

Aubrey smiled softly. "N-Nevermind. If that's what you think is best then I'll help you."

"Yes! You're the best, Aubrey!"

"But I have no idea where they live. It could be anywhere." Aubrey stopped at a red light. Two cops with their sirens flashed past her car along with an ambulance.

"Oh god.." She slumped in her seat.

"Don't think about it. They'll think it was a gas leak." He put his hand on her right thigh.

Aubrey smiled as she sat up. "You sure?"

"Positive!" Chucky assured her.

Soon Aubrey received a call from Officer Norris.

Aubrey inhaled then exhaled as she answered. "Hello Officer Norris!"

"Aubrey Barton. You wouldn't happen to be in downtown would you?" He asked.

"I am sir, just..checking out the...buildings."

Chucky rolled his eyes. "The buildings?!" He whispered.

"Anyway, Miss Barton, could you possibly give your time to us?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Not right now, sir. I'm really busy, trust me."

"I understand. Could you meet me at this address at eight tonight?" He gave her the Eddie's address.

"If I'm free, I will." She hung up.

"Now, did that woman even tell you anything personal?" Chucky tried to jog her mind.

Aubrey sat up. "Yea, she works at the Department Store!"

"GREAT! Tell her you need a job babysitting. OR give me to the little brat as an early birthday present. Pick whatever you want."

"You're a genius!" She kissed his head.

"I know. Now drive!" He pointed to the green light.

* * *

Aubrey parked in the back of the store. "Stay here and I'll talk to her. Don't miss me too much." She blew him a kiss. She walked into the store and looked around until she found Karen working behind a jewelry stand.

"Miss Barclay." Aubrey rested her elbows on the glass.

Karen turned around. "Aubrey, right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yea! You can call me Bre. But anyway, I just lost my job."

Karen frowned. "You did? Well, you wouldn't happen to need a job here, would you?"

"I was hoping, since I got along with Andy, I wanted to know if you would like a babysitter. You wouldn't have to pay me." Aubrey smiled.

Karen smiled. "You will babysit Andy, willingly?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes ma'am. And, I got a present for him. A Good Guy doll."

Tears nearly escaped her eyes. "You're too kind. Andy would love that doll to death."

"You have no idea." Aubrey chuckled.

Karen walked around the counter and hugged her. "Here, this is my address. Andy is at school if you don't mind picking him up."

"I would love to. I'll take him out for ice cream. He is just so sweet." Bre smiled, putting the piece of paper in her pocket.

Karen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you came along. My friend, Maggie, isn't here today. Maybe I can send her to check on you later?"

"Of course. I don't mind." Aubrey smiled.

"Karen! You better be working behind that counter!" Her manager scowled.

Karen walked back to her spot. "Sorry, my boss is kinda a hard ass."

Aubrey sighed. "Well, I'll go pick up Andy. Nice seeing you again!" She walked away.

"Bye, Bre!" She smiled and waved.

Aubrey joined Chucky in the car. "So..?" Chucky asked.

"I got her address. First, I have to go pick Andy up at school." She drove off.

"YES!" Chucky laughed. "I'll be six years old again!"

Aubrey sighed. "Yea, but, what will you do when you get into Andy?"

Chucky stopped laughing. "Don't know but don't care. No one will suspect a six year old!"

* * *

Nighttime set in New Jersey fast. Aubrey had just picked up Andy and now on the way to their house.

"You really mean it, Aubrey? You're giving me a Good Guy doll?" He smiled, snuggling Chucky in his arms.

"I know how bad you wanted it so I'm giving you mine." She turned into the apartment parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Chucky! And I'm your friend 'til the end! Hidey ho!" Chucky laughed.

Andy giggled. "I love him!"

Aubrey helped Andy out of the car then held his hand as they went inside. Her phone vibrated, it was her father.

"What is it?" Aubrey snapped.

"It's dark outside, where are you?" John asked.

"I'm babysitting."

"Okay, but where are you?"

"I'm in downtown. I'm babysitting a kid for a woman I met." She and Andy entered the elevator.

"When will you be back?"

"I will when I get a chance, okay?"

"Well, anyway, Gina's funeral will be held in two days."

Aubrey sighed. "Okay, thanks. I'll call Lola to tell Mr. Marshall that I'll be out for a few more days."

"Just don't get in too much trouble, okay? Love you." John smiled.

"Love you too, dad." Aubrey hung up.

Andy and Aubrey walked into Andy's apartment. Andy ran to the couch and started playing with him.

Aubrey sat on the couch. "So, you like him?"

Andy nodded. "He's awesome!"

Aubrey smiled. "Your mom's friend, Maggie, should be here to check on us soon."

"Are you staying the night?" Andy looked up at her.

Aubrey shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

Andy nodded. "YEA! SLEEPOVER!" He laughed.

Aubrey laughed. "Well, okay. I'll ask Karen. But first, I have to call my friend." She dug out her phone and dialed her number.

"What up, girl?" Lola laughed.

"Hey, can you tell Mr. Marshall I won't be there for the next five days?"

"Aubrey, you're going to get in big trouble."

"No I won't. Just tell him I'm sick. Mr. Marshall doesn't care. I'm the best guard member on the team..no offence."

"Can I be second?"

"Heck yea!" She laughed.

Lola laughed with her. "Okay, where are you?"

"I'm babysitting in downtown." Aubrey leaned back on the couch.

"Sweet! How much are they paying you?"

"I'm doing it for free. Andy is just so cute."

"ANDY, huh? Your boyfriend?" Lola poked fun.

"Nah, you want to say hi to him?" Aubrey put Lola on speaker.

"Hi, Andy!"

Andy sat next to Aubrey. "Hi!"

Lola giggled. "He sounds so adorable!"

"He is." Aubrey ruffled Andy's hair.

"By the way, did you ever do anything with Chucky?" Lola chuckled. "He looked really sexy the way you described him to me."

Aubrey quickly put her off speaker. "Hey now. Watch it Lola."

Lola laughed. "Couldn't help it! Anyway, I have to go. Jared is waiting on me."

"Have fun you two!" Aubrey hung up.

Andy sat on the ground and continued playing with his Good Guy doll.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Bye Bye Maggie**

While Aubrey was busy watching TV, Maggie walked through the door.

"Hi, you must be Aubrey Barton." Maggie stuck out her hand.

Aubrey stood up and shook her hand. "Yes and you must be Maggie."

"Yes ma'am! I'm Karen's friend who works with her."

"Aunt Maggie!" Andy ran and hugged her.

Maggie hugged her back. "Andy, I think it's time for bed."

Andy whined. "Aww, why?"

"It's late and Aubrey should be getting home." Maggie took Andy's hand.

"Oh, I was hoping to spend the night. If...it's okay with you." Aubrey put her hands behind her back.

Maggie turned around. "Sure, it's just up to Karen."

Aubrey nodded. "Oh yea, of course. What's the number?"

Maggie put the department store's number. "I'll just tuck him into bed."

"Wait! I need Chucky!" Andy ran to the couch and tucked him under his arm then followed Maggie to his room.

Aubrey dialed the number Maggie gave her.

"Karen Barclay." She answered.

"Hey, its Aubrey."

"Is everything okay?" Karen asked quickly.

"Yea, everything is great. I was wondering if I could stay the night." Aubrey stomach knotted.

"Of course you can. You'll be on the couch, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I just ask to turn the TV off before you go to bed. Andy will come in and watch it making him not get enough sleep."

"Oh yea, definitely."

"Thank you. I'll be home soon." Karen hung up.

Aubrey hung up and put her phone on the couch then walked into Andy's room. "Maggie, I can stay the night."

Maggie stood up and turned off the lights. "Awesome! Let me get you some blankets." Maggie left.

"Aubrey..." Andy mumbled underneath the blankets.

Aubrey turned around. "What's up, Andy?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chucky isn't his actual name."

"Oh." Aubrey turned on his lamp light. "What's his real name?"

"Charles Lee Ray." Andy smiled. "He's the Lakeshore Strangler. He can talk, more than he usually does."

Aubrey looked at Chucky. "Oh really?"

"Yea! But don't tell Maggie or Mommy." Andy put his hand over his mouth.

"I promise not to." Aubrey walked out of the room and ran into Maggie.

"Here you go. This should be enough." Maggie handed her covers and a pillow.

"Thanks." Aubrey plopped them on the couch.

"I'll be washing dishes and cleaning up a little." Maggie walked into the kitchen.

Aubrey made up the couch then lied down, pulling the covers over her body.

Chucky walked out of Andy's room and stood behind a white seat. "I'm going to kill this bitch." He mouth to Aubrey.

Aubrey looked at Maggie then at Chucky. "No!" She whispered.

Chucky picked up the toy hammer. "Bye, Maggie." He laughed.

Aubrey pulled the covers over her head. "Shit..." She covered her ears.

Chucky ran into the kitchen and spilled the sugar container on the floor.

Maggie gasped then looked around the counter to see the sugar spilled on the floor. The phone rang, scaring her, then answered quickly. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi, how's it going?" Karen asked. "How's Andy and Aubrey?"

"Karen?" Maggie asked.

"Yea? Is something wrong?" Karen frowned.

"Uh..no." Maggie lied. "Everything's fine." She chuckled.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like everything's fine."

"Would you stop worrying? Give Criswell a kick in the pants for me, huh?" Maggie chuckled.

Karen laughed. "You got it. Give Andy a kiss for me, would ya?"

"Sure will. Bye Karen." Maggie sniffled.

"Bye now." Karen hung up.

Maggie hung up then began to sweep up the sugar. She heard a noise come from behind the tall plants. She moved one out of the way but didn't see a thing.

Maggie sighed. "What's wrong with me? I'm scaring myself to death." She turned around to see Chucky holding a hammer. Chucky hit her in the face, making her fall backwards, making her fall from a seven story window and hit a car.

Aubrey ran into the kitchen to see Chucky grinning and holding a hammer. "Aunt Maggie is gone now, Aubrey."

"Aubrey! Aubrey! Aubrey!" Andy ran into the kitchen in tears. "What happened?!"

Aubrey and Andy went to the window and looked down at Maggie's body. "Oh god." Aubrey covered Andy's eyes and pulled him back.

* * *

Half an hour later, cops showed up and so did Karen. The medics carried Maggie's body into the ambulance.

Karen ran into the house and hugged Aubrey. "Where's Andy? Are you okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "I'm fine. Andy's in the bedroom talking to a police officer."

Karen ran into his room and Andy ran to her. "Mommy!"

Karen hugged him. "Oh, thank god."

Aubrey looked at the man. "Officer Norris."

He stood up. "Ya know, everywhere there's a murder, there's you."

Aubrey crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe I'm sayin' that you had something to do with this these murders. Charles Lee Ray seemed to have rubbed off on you!"

"Up yours! I have nothing to do with these murders!"

"Where's Maggie?" Karen asked Andy.

Andy frowned. "Aunt Maggie had an accident."

"An accident?! What kind of accident!?" Karen looked up the him.

"Miss Barclay, I'm Officer Mike Norris, homicide. Can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Why? What happened to Maggie?" Karen wiped tears away.

"Please?" He asked.

Karen looked at Andy. "I'll be right back."

Mike and Karen talked in the hallway. "Look, Misses Barclay, Miss Peterson is dead."

"What?!" Karen covered her mouth. "How?"

"She fell from the kitchen window." Mike lead her to the kitchen.

Aubrey joined them. "I was asleep on the couch. She told me she was cleaning up."

"You uh, got any idea what these are?" Mike pointed to shoe prints on the counter.

Karen shook her head. "No."

"They are very small foot prints."

"What are you implying?" Karen felt insulted.

"I don't know." He chuckled. "What would Andy be doing on the counter, right?"

"What?" Aubrey stood by Karen.

"Besides, I already checked his closet. None of his shoes match the footprints."

"Mommy!" Andy walked into the kitchen with them, carrying Chucky. "Chucky wanted to know what was going on."

Karen stood to his level. "Andy, I want you to go to bed. Detective and I are very busy."

"But mom.."

"Leave now, please." Karen stood up.

"Andy." Officer Norris called him. "What you got on your feet?"

Andy looked down. "Good Guy PJ sneakers."

"Wow!" Officer Norris bent down. "Can I see the bottoms of them."

Aubrey crossed her arms and looked down. "Mike..."

"Sure!" Andy turned around and lifted his foot.

"Oh, look at this, huh! There's a gun, cowboy hat..."

"Andy, go to bed. I'll be there to tuck you in." Karen faced him.

"But mom..."

"Go now!" Karen demanded.

Andy casually walked back to his bedroom with Chucky in his hand.

"Why are you treating Andy like this?" Karen turned around to Officer Norris. "If he says he doesn't know where those footprints come from then he doesn't!"

"Look, Misses Barclay, somebody made those footprints and it wasn't Andy, then who?"

"I don't know and I don't care! All I know is that I just lost my best friend to a horrible accident. I would like some time with my son who sure is just as upset as I am." She said quickly.

"Okay, sorry. Um, I'll clear everybody out of your way, okay?" Mike sighed. "Already everyone, chop, chop! Let's get out of here!" He left.

Aubrey hugged her. "I'm sorry for Maggie, Karen."

Karen took off her jacket and sat it on the counter.

"Oh." Norris turned around. "I'm going to need to take Aubrey with us."

Aubrey shook her head. "Screw you! I'm not going anywhere!"

Norris took out handcuffs. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Aubrey looked at Karen. "I'll be back, okay?"

Karen nodded. "I'll see you later. Call me if you can."

Aubrey went with Officer Norris. "Why are you treating me like a criminal?"

"Because you are!" Norris threw her into the elevator.

"Just because Charles and I had relations, doesn't mean I killed Maggie!" Aubrey crossed her arms while the elevator went down.

"What's the doll's name again?" He turned around to her, sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Chucky." Aubrey remarked.

"Charles' friends called him that. The Toy Store..."

Aubrey cut her eyes. "Yea, he died there. Some idiot police man gunned him down."

Officer Norris looked at her. "Yea, well, he's a criminal and all I did was justice."

Aubrey looked away. "You're an asshole."

"I get that a lot." The elevator opened up. "Go first, I'll follow you."

Aubrey went out the elevator and out the doors to the car. She sat in the passenger seat and said nothing while he drove her to the police department.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chucky Reveals Himself**

Aubrey sat in his office and Mike questioned her.

"What do you think about Andy's doll, Chucky?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

"Do you believe his story? Andy says-"

"I know what Andy says about him."

Officer Norris took a sip of coffee. "Then, tell me what you think."

Aubrey couldn't tell him about Chucky or he'd think she's crazy too.

"I think it's made up." She lied. She felt bad about not defending Andy.

His partner walked in with Andy. "I have him sir."

Andy stood in front of them with his Chucky doll in hand.

Aubrey stood up. "Andy!" She looked back at Norris. "Why is he here?"

"Relax, we're just questioning him. Take him the next room." Norris told his partner.

Andy was put in the room next to their's where Aubrey and Norris chatted.

Aubrey looked through the glass and stared at Chucky.

"I'll be back." He left. Outside, Aubrey could hear "Misses Barclay, right this way."

Aubrey mouthed to Chucky. "Look what you've done."

Chucky said nothing but shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how your Aunt Maggie fell out of that window?" He asked Andy.

Andy put his juice box on the counter next to him. "Yes."

"Could you tell me why?"

"'Cause she saw Chucky and it scared her so much that she fell out." Andy said.

"Oh, she did, huh?"

Aubrey shook her head and sighed. "Andy is innocent..."

Karen and Norris entered the room. "Mommy!" Andy ran and hugged her.

"Oh, Andy." She embraced her son.

Andy took a seat next to Chucky.

"Now, listen to me." Karen looked him in the eyes. "Nobody believes you about Chucky. Unless you start telling the truth, right now, they're going to take you away from me."

Andy looked at Chucky. "You hear that, Chucky? They're taking me away unless you say something." Andy got up and faced his doll. "Please, say something." When Chucky didn't answer, Andy grabbed Chucky's collar. "Come on, Chucky! Say something! Tell me why you lied to me everything!" He slammed the doll against the chair. "Come on, Chucky! Say something! Tell me!"

"Hi, I'm Chucky. And I'm your friend 'til the end. Hide-o!" Chucky laughed.

Andy punched him and ran to Karen. "Mommy, he's doing it on purpose!"

Aubrey cupped her hands to her face. "Dammit..."

"He told me not to tell anyone about him or he'd kill me!" Andy whined.

Soon, an old man stood beside Aubrey and spoke into the microphone. "Misses Barclay, my name is Doctor Ardmore from County General. I-I've s-seen more than enough. Maybe Andy should spend a couple of days with us."

Aubrey shook her head. "No! He can't!" She ran passed the man and ran into the room.

Officer Norris stopped her. "What now, Barton?"

Aubrey chocked on her words. "Uh...I...no..."

Karen took Aubrey's hand. "We have to. Andy needs help."

Aubrey looked at Chucky then back to Karen. "Are you serious?"

Karen nodded. "Yea. Let me take you to my house. We will discuss things further."

Officer Norris handed Aubrey the doll. "Better take this away from him."

Aubrey followed Karen to her car, which led them back home.

* * *

Aubrey and Karen sat sat the small round table while Chucky sat on the coffee table.

Aubrey sipped on the cup of tea Karen made for them. "Andy is precious. Don't let Chucky get in the way."

Karen sighed. "I didn't know Andy was this unstable. He thinks the doll is Charles Lee Ray. It's crazy."

Aubrey nodded. "Sure is."

Karen got up and began to clean. "Make yourself at home, Bre."

Aubrey got up with her tea and sat in front of Chucky. "Are you happy now?" She whispered.

Chucky slowly nodded. "It's a minor set back but don't worry, toots."

Karen sighed. "He wants you for a best friend. Yea, sure." She read the box. After she read it, two yellow Good Guy batteries fell out of the bottom of the box and hit the floor.

Aubrey turned around. "Oh no..."

Karen quickly dropped the box. "Aubrey, get away from it!"

Aubrey quickly got up. "What?"

Karen led her away from the doll. "It's been moving and talking without batteries!" She walked to the doll and slowly picked it up. She turned it around and lifted up the his shirt. Karen then opened up the battery place.

"HI, I"M CHUCKY! WANNA PLAY?!"

Karen screamed then dropped it, making him roll underneath the couch.

Aubrey put her tea on the fireplace mantel. "That was weird. I'll get him."

Karen put her arm in front of her. "Are you sure?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yea, it will be okay."

Aubrey got down on her knees and reached underneath the sofa, grabbing the doll.

Karen swiped it from her hands and walked to the fireplace. "Talk to me! Talk to me dammit!"

Chucky didn't answer her.

"Karen.." Aubrey tried taking the doll away.

Karen yanked it back then took a match from the urn then dragged it across the fireplace. She threw it into the pit and held him high in the air. "I said talk to me, dammit or I'll throw you in the firepit!"

Chucky looked down. "You stupid bitch! You filthy slut! I'll teach you to fuck with me!"

Karen screamed, trying to avoid his hits but couldn't. "No! Ah! Aubrey!"

Aubrey covered her face. "Stop!"

Karen fell to the ground then Chucky bit her left arm. She screamed in pain then threw him over the couch.

"Aubrey! Let's go!" Chucky ran to her. "Pick me up, let's go!"

Karen gasped. "Aubrey!"

Aubrey held her breath then quickly picked up Chucky then ran out of the room. She went into the elevator then quickly pressed down before Karen could stop them.

Chucky looked up at Aubrey, laughing. "As soon as this stops, run for the wacky shack where Andy is located."

Aubrey got on her knees to his level. "Chucky, I think this is a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"Because, Karen will most likely go to Officer Norris and will track me down!"

The elevator stopped. Aubrey snatched up Chucky and ran down the street. In the distance, she could hear Karen yell "NO!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Karen knows about Aubrey's secret**

Aubrey stopped at the Chicago Police Department.

"Why did you stop?" Chucky looked up at her.

Aubrey sighed deeply. "I don't know where they put Andy, okay?"

"Shit!" He looked around. "Is that Norris' car?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yea, that's the one."

Chucky climbed into the car. "Go find out for me. I'll wait for Mikey." He laughed.

Aubrey nodded. "I'll do anything for you."

"I love you." Chucky grinned.

Aubrey blew him a kiss. "I'll be back soon." She ran down the street, near Karen's work. For a good twenty minutes, she asked the hobos living around the area if they knew, but they didn't either.

"Hey! Excuse me! Mister!" Karen ran up the a peddler.

Aubrey gasped and quickly grabbed a random cover, hiding herself. "What is she doing?" Aubrey watched her.

"Mister, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?" Karen gripped her purse.

"No, no." He lied.

"I bought a doll from you in back of Carson's Department Store. My friend, yesterday." She explained.

"The doll?" He asked.

"Yea! A Good Guy doll. You sold it to me! Do you remember?" She asked.

"Well, yea! The doll! What about it?" The peddler asked.

"Where did you get it?" Karen was soon close to the answer.

"What will you give me if I tell you?"

Karen searched through her purse and handed him a few bucks. "Well, I don't have much."

The peddler grabbed the dollars and threw them down. "It's not enough. What else you got?"

Karen froze. "That's all I got."

"All you got?" He came closer to her.

"Yea, that's all I got!" She backed up against a car.

He unzipped his pants and tried having his way with her.

"What?! NO!" Karen tried kicking him away.

When Aubrey ran in to help, Officer Norris grabbed the peddler and kneed him in the junk.

"Christ, he's a cop!" They all scattered but Aubrey.

"Alright, what about the rest of you?" He held a gun in the air. "You wanna party, too?!"

Aubrey ducked behind the yellow car.

Norris picked up the peddler. "Alright, now you wanna ask the lady's question now? Where did you get the doll?"

"I-I-I don't no nothing about no doll!"

"You're not gonna know nothing about nothing in a minute unless you talk to me! Now talk!"

"A burned down toy store a while back! That's where I got it!" He spit out.

Mike Norris pushed the peddler away. "Now, get out of here!"

Aubrey tried walking away casually.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Hey!" Norris yelled at her.

Aubrey turned around then continued walking.

Norris caught up to her then slammed her down on the ground, ripping the blanket off.

"YOU!" Karen growled.

Norris picked up her by the collar and held her high in the air. "Where have you been?"

Aubrey spit on him. "Go to hell!"

Karen stood by Mike. "She knew about Chucky!"

"Of course she did, they dated." Norris wiped the spit from his face.

Karen looked up at her. "You did?"

Aubrey nodded.

"She helped Chucky escape! She knew Andy was innocent!" Karen frowned.

"Now, where is he? I know you know!" Mike assumed.

Aubrey didn't speak.

Mike slammed her against the brick wall. "Tell me!"

"You son of a bitch! Stop slamming me against shit! I'm a fragile girl!" Aubrey grunted in pain.

"Are you gonna tell me?" He asked again.

"Look, I don't know where he went! I came here to look for where Andy is! Charles told me to!" She half lied.

"Well, looks like you'll be with us for a while!" He dragged her along.

"I hate you, you murderer!" Aubrey tore away from his grip.

Karen looked at Norris. "What does she mean?"

Aubrey stood by Karen and pointed at him. "He killed Charles!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karen sighed.

"It's not the kind of thing you exactly tell someone. Come on, I'll take you home." He led her to the car and helped her in.

Aubrey sat in the back with her hands cuffed the the door. "So, what? Are you just going to leave me like this?"

Norris began to drive Karen home. "Yea! If Charles cared about you, he would come get you."

Aubrey looked under the seat and saw Chucky's blue eyes. She smirked then looked up at Norris. "Okay, you win."

Mike Norris parked in front of the building.

"Where did he live?" Karen turned to him.

"Look, would you just get out of the car?" He looked annoyed.

"Don't you understand that Andy's life depends on it?"

"730 Stoney Island, The South Side. But I already checked the place out, there's nothing there!"

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Karen stopped him.

"Home to get some sleep."

Aubrey gasped. "Hey!"

"No, you can't do that! Oh, don't you see?! You just said it! Chucky killed Caputo so that leaves you!" Karen cried.

"That does it!" Norris got out of the car and dragged Karen out of the car.

Norris then drove back with Aubrey to the police department. "Stay tight, I'm going to pull Ray's file." He went inside.

Aubrey watched him go inside. "Chucky, what is the plan?"

Chucky sat on her lap. "I'm going to kill this bastard. Don't worry, you'll be safe." He stroked her cheek.

Aubrey sighed. "I wish you were human again. I really love you."

Chucky kissed her cheek. "I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be Andy in no time."

"But, don't you see? We can't do anything." Aubrey whined.

Chucky sighed. "Just give me time to grow. Don't worry, Bre." He sat by her and put his hand on her lap. "Ya know, you being handcuffed like that turn me on."

Aubrey giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yea." He grinned.

Aubrey saw Norris walk towards the car. "Hide, here he comes!"

Chucky hid under the seat again.

Norris put his file in the passenger seat and began to drive towards the house. "How are you back there?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Oh, this is nice. I should recommend this to friends. Lousy hospitality though." She smirked.

Norris stuck a cigarette in his mouth and waited until the car lighter heated up.

Chucky took the car jumped cables and wrapped it around his throat. "Goodnight, asshole!" He cackled.

Norris pressed down on the pedal and wasn't taking the wheel.

Aubrey screamed. "The wheel!"

Norris tried controlling it but ran into a car. They continued down the highway, running into things. He took the lighter out and pressed it against Chucky's right cheek.

Aubrey screamed. "NO! Charles!" Aubrey screamed when Norris sped up.

Charles let go and Norris nearly crashed the car. Chucky stabbed the knife through the seat but missed him slightly.

Norris entered the bridge, trying to avoid the knife and drive straight.

Aubrey closed her eyes. "Shit!" She cried. "Too fast!" Aubrey hit her head on the roof, making her pass out.

Norris flipped the car, making it come to a complete stop. "Miss Barton!"

Aubrey's nose began to bleed. "What you idiot...?"

Norris threw her the keys. "I know where he is. Unlock yourself."

Chucky held the knife above his head. "Hey Mikey!"

Norris pulled out his gun and missed the shot.

Aubrey quickly unlocked herself and climbed out of the car. She watched as Chucky played with Norris.

Mike aimed the gun at him and blasted him back.

"Charles!" Aubrey picked him up and ran toward the place where they kept Andy. "Those idiots told me where he is!"

Chucky laughed. "Way to go, babe!"

Aubrey wiped her nose. "Damn." She stopped.

"Keep going!" He demanded.

Aubrey sighed. "Maybe we should catch a train."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**This is the End, Friend**

Morning came and Aubrey was waken by the brakes stopping on the train. "Here we are!" The man woke her up.

Aubrey held Chucky in her arms as she exited the train. "It should be down this way."

Chucky held her hand. "I'll be human again, Bre."

Aubrey sighed. "Y-Yea."

"Let me off by those stairs. They won't let you in while you're holding me. Just ask for Andy and I'll meet you in his room." He climbed the stairs.

Aubrey entered the building. "Hi, I'm here to see Andy Barclay. I'm his therapist." She lied.

The man gave her the key. "Down that hallway."

As soon as she unlocked the door Andy hugged her. "Help me, Aubrey! Chucky is here to kill me!"

Aubrey hugged him back. "I know."

Andy stepped back. "You do?"

Aubrey nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'll protect you."

Aubrey loved Charles but Charles wanted her to wait which was, in reality, lame. She felt bad for Andy so she wanted to help. "This way." She led him outside and onto the train.

"We can go home! Mommy says if I'm in trouble." Andy laid on her.

Aubrey stroked his head."Andy, I haven't been completely honest with you. I know Charles was after you this whole time. I'm sorry I let him get this far."

Andy looked up at her. "Where is he now?"

Aubrey sighed. "That, I'm unsure. He probably is still at the facility. Boy, won't he be mad at me."

Andy cried. "I want my mommy."

Aubrey held him close. "I have a feeling she will know where we are."

* * *

Andy and Aubrey ran inside the house then locked it behind them. "Start stacking stuff!" Andy put the chair against the door.

Aubrey moved the bench beside the chair then Andy stacked a table on top of it.

Andy and Aubrey ran into Andy's room. "My closet!" He whispered.

Aubrey nodded and followed him into his closet. Aubrey closed her eyes. "He's going to be so pissed at me, kid."

Andy looked at his toy chest. "The bat."

Aubrey handed Andy the bat. "Be careful with this, Andy."

In the living room, they heard the fireplace door fly open.

Andy and Aubrey crept around he house.

"HA! SURPRISE!" Chucky laughed.

Andy swung the bat at him but missed. Aubrey grabbed his hand then ran into the living room. "Shit!" She muttered. "Andy, where's the bat?"

"Batter up!" Chucky hit Andy over the head with the bat.

Andy collapsed on the floor.

Aubrey fell to her knees and tried waking Andy.

Chucky looked at Aubrey. "You bitch!"

Aubrey scooted back against the wall. "I can't let you hurt this kid!"

"Why did you betray me?!" He threw the bat into the kitchen.

"Why do you care?" Aubrey hung her head in shame.

Chucky held her hand. "Come with me."

Aubrey walked with Chucky to the kitchen, by the fridge. "Are you mad at me?" Aubrey asked.

Chucky shook his head. "Of course not." He handcuffed her right wrist to the fridge handle. "I just hold a small grudge." He cackled.

Aubrey tried breaking free. "Charles, no!"

Chucky turned around. "You're dead to me."

Aubrey yanked on the fridge. "But..." She couldn't finish.

Chucky flipped Andy over to his back and put his hand on his forehead. "Ade Due Damballa!" He began.

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Please, don't!"

Chucky continued the chant. "Give me the power I beg of you!" Lighting struck.

"ANDY!" Karen yelled from outside the door.

Aubrey gasped. "Karen! HURRY!"

Officer Norris and Karen busted through the door. "Andy!"

Karen grabbed Chucky and threw him across the room. "Andy, are you okay?"

Chucky flung out his knife and stabbed Norris' leg.

"Get the keys! He has my keys!" Aubrey yanked again.

Andy opened his eyes. "Mommy..."

Norris joined Aubrey at the fridge. "So, how is your knight in shining armor now?"

"Long gone...now go get them!" Aubrey pointed.

Mike turned on all the lights and looked around.

Chucky came at Mike with a baseball bat. He hit him in the stomach then hit him over the head, knocking him out.

Karen ran into her room and shot Chucky in the leg, making him fly back.

Andy walked to Aubrey with the keys. "I found them beside me. I figured I owed you one."

Aubrey smiled and unlocked herself then embracing Andy. "L-Let's go."

Andy and Aubrey stood beside Karen.

Chucky stood up. "What's wrong, gun jammed?"

Karen, Aubrey, and Andy ran separate ways. Chucky followed Karen into the living room. He jumped on her and bite her on the neck. "I'll kill you worse than I killed Gina!"

Aubrey gasped. "You mother fucker!"

Chucky looked at Aubrey. "What?"

Karen took advantage of the moment and threw him into the fire pit then closing it up. She leaned against it, trying to light it.

Aubrey fell to the floor in tears. "You killed my mother!" She said over in angry whispers.

"Andy! Get the matches!" Karen yelled.

Andy just froze in that spot, couldn't move.

Aubrey crawled on the floor and grabbed one match. She stood up and swiped it against the fireplace. Andy ran beside Aubrey.

"Andy, no. We're friends 'til the end, remember?" Chucky tried to be friendly.

"This is the end, friend." Andy spit at him.

Chucky looked up at Aubrey. "I killed her for you. I knew she was making you unhappy."

Aubrey put out the match and leaned her head against the fire place. "I was happy. You made it better. Killing my mother was the worst thing you could have done." She ripped the necklace he gave her off and threw it into the fireplace. She lite a match and threw it in with him.

The three ran away from the pit. Chucky kicked the door off and climbed onto the furniture, trying to put out the fire. He landed on his back and fried to a crisp.

Aubrey wiped her nose. "Thank god he's gone."

Karen led Andy and Aubrey into her room where Officer Norris was. Aubrey closed the door behind them after Andy went to get the first aid.

Karen held Norris in her arms. "It's okay, Mike. Andy will be back."

"Mommy!" Andy ran into the room.

Karen shut the door, trying to keep him out.

"GIVE ME THE BOY AND I"LL LET YOU LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Chucky kicked the door.

Aubrey kept the bathroom door shut. Chucky went around and stabbed the knife through the door, cutting her hand.

Aubrey screamed. "Help!" She let go of the door.

"Aubrey!" Andy cried.

Chucky kicked the door open.

Aubrey, Andy, and Karen ran into the hallway. Chucky ran toward them again, knife above his hand.

Aubrey picked up the gun and aimed it at him. "I want you out of my life!" Aubrey shot him through the heart.

Karen let out a sigh of relief. "Finally..."

Chucky smiled at her. "Hey, wanna Pllllaaaayyyy?"

Aubrey followed Karen and Andy into her room.

Norris looked up at Aubrey. "What happened?"

"I betrayed him, he got pissed, came after us, I killed him, here we are." Aubrey chuckled.

Norris chuckled softly. "I..I think we should all go home."

Aubrey nodded. "I agree. I better go."

Karen hugged her. "Thank you for everything. I will see you later."

Andy hugged her legs. "I love you Aubrey. Please stay."

Aubrey stood to his level. "I wish I could, kid. But, I gotta go back to band and school. My mother's funeral is tomorrow. You guys are more than welcome to come."

Karen held Andy in her arms. "I think we will. Take care, Aubrey."

Aubrey crouched by Mike Norris. "Sorry I put you through so much, sir."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. Go home and I'll see you at Gina's funeral."

Aubrey hugged him. "Thanks."

Aubrey left downstairs to her car and admired her rose Charles gave her. Aubrey called Lola. "Sorry I'm calling so late."

Lola yawned. "It's okay, what's up?"

"Charles Lee Ray was Chucky. We were in love." Aubrey drove out of downtown.

Lola gasped. "Oh my god! I'm glad you're okay!"

Aubrey laughed. "Yea, I guess. I'll be back tomorrow. You're coming to her funeral, right?"

"Yea." Lola sighed. "Suicides are the saddest funerals."

Aubrey didn't want to tell Lola Charles killed her mother. Instead, she agreed.

"Yea, love you and see you tomorrow." Aubrey hung up.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Final Goodbyes?**

Aubrey woke up in the morning for Gina Barton's funeral. Derek and John wore a tuxedo while Aubrey wore a black thigh-short dress with black pumps. The funeral was long and sad. Aubrey's throat burned and ached to tell what really happened to her mother.

Karen and Andy showed up with roses. "Aubrey." Karen hugged her.

Aubrey hugged her back and took the flowers. "Hi, Karen. Hey Andy." She put the flowers by her casket.

"Is Mike here yet?" Karen asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Yea, he's talking to my father." Aubrey sighed. "I'm going to take a walk." Aubrey walked passed them and into the back to smoke.

Derek joined her. "I hope you're okay, Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed. "Deep down, I'm not."

"Why?" He sat by her.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Aubrey walked back inside.

Aubrey walked back in and looked at her mother. "Don't worry mom. I know what really happened. He's gone."

A man walked up to her. "Excuse me but, this was for you."

Aubrey took it from his cold hands and read what the note said. "Hey, wanna play? See you soon! xoxo, Charles."

Aubrey began to sweat. "Oh no..."

Lola walked up to Aubrey. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Aubrey showed Lola the note. "He's going to kill me..."


End file.
